


break

by YukinaMika



Series: 2020 [19]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Humiliation, Implied Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, implied gang rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaMika/pseuds/YukinaMika
Summary: Shame hums under his skin, tears dampening the soaked piece of fabric across his eyes.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Mob
Series: 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593016
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	break

He does not know how long he has been here. He does not even know where here is.

The blindfold is soaked with sweat and tears, clinging uncomfortably to his skin. His whole body shakes, muscles trembling under the vigorous assault on that one spot that makes stars burst behind his closed eyes.

His body thrums with a dull sense of pain unlike anything he has experienced before. His limbs have long gone numb, strapped to the legs of the stool. His jaws ache from being pried open by the gag digging into the corner of his mouth.

They started at both ends, taking turns breaking in his openings, carving a place for their disgusting cocks in his mouth and ass. He knows not how many cocks he has taken before they decided to abandon his throat and focus solely on his ass.

They have even strapped some kind of metal ring at the base of his cock and around his balls, leaving him swollen and red and aching with the need for release. The rough hands would tug at his balls, uncaring for his comfort, forcing groans of pain when they take him into their hand and squeeze.

"Bitches don't get to cum," sneers one of his torturers and an ear-splitting cry is torn from his throat by the crushing grip around his balls, "They take whatever they are given."

If he has any energy left, he would have been ashamed of the little breathless gasps and whines that escape his mouth in an unbroken chain like a stream of debauchery, unhindered thanks to the gag. If he can even muster some sort of thought, he would be humiliated by the way his tongue lolls around like that of a stupid dog, dripping drool onto his chin and chest.

It is dirty. It is degrading. He is nothing but a warm hole, unable to do anything but take and take, unable to even see the face of his torturers.

He has no idea how much time has passed. All he knows is the rough hands pinning him down and the relentless in and outs of the cock, thrusting and thrusting into his tender hole and the uncomfortable warmth of cum, from countless men, dumped inside him.

In a twisted way, this is a liminal space. Nothing exists but the continuous hammering against his overstimulated walls and the humiliation and debasement of his own.

A particular hard thrust ripes out a high pitched whine from his sore throat. His hips bucks weakly in their restraints when his poor prostate is hit dead on, resulting in mocking laughter from his faceless audience.

"Look at the little bitch," he hears someone sneer, the sound scathing like blunt nails on chalkboard, "Must not be enough with just one cock."

The pace of the cock inside him falters and one of the hands on his waist lifts. For one second, he hopes that the man inside him would leave to argue with that faceless man but to his despair, he is not even granted a second of respite when the hand soon warps itself in his hair, tugging his head up and those hips resume thrusting against his abused prostate.

"Heard bitches are insatiable when they are in heat," rumbles the man inside him, hand twisting painfully in his hair, "Am I not enough for you?"

He tries his best to shake his head. Tries to sound the "No" that is desperate to come out. Tries to make them take pity on him.

What come out are breathless "Ah... Ah..." and gasping whines as the infallible cock grinds against his prostate.

"Bitches can't talk, dumbass," leers some unknown man, "They only whine for more cocks."

He trembles under the deafening laughter. Shame hums under his skin, tears dampening the soaked piece of fabric across his eyes.

An animal... He is no better than an animal in their eyes.

Just some mindless thing split open on their cock, gasping and whining while they use him, carving the evidence of his humiliation deep into his body, into every trembling muscles, every pained breath.

"Can't believe the little goody two shoes would take cocks so well," grunts the man inside him, still splitting him open with every thrust of his hips, "Thought we would have to show the bitch how to use its holes."

"Please. With a mouth like that, I bet it has been on its knees before. How else would a cock-hungry bitch get that position?"

The hand in his hair is painful, tugging him back onto the punishing thrusts, drilling into him without a hint of mercy, drawing enjoyment from his cries and distress. The touch on his cheek, however, is warm and he cannot help but lean into it, even while knowing it is nothing but a cruel façade, designed to further debase him.

"See?" the triumphant leer is something he can live without, faux sympathy dripping from every words, "The bitch knows its place, doesn't it."

It is not a question and he cannot do anything but nod as the grip on his hair tightens, despair and helplessness tainted his defeated whine.

The ugly laughter haunts him even as the pace of the man inside him falters and a disgusting warmth coats his sensitive walls, adding to the loads already there, spoiling him with their presence.

He flinches when the flaccid cock pulls out, feeling sore and empty and disgusting.

He must have been a sight. Semen leaking out of his abused asshole, dripping down his bounded cock, coating his swollen balls. Drool dripping from his opened mouth, tongue hanging out like a dog.

Dirty. Like he is but a piece of gum under someone's shoe, trampled upon and ignored: a nuisance at best and trash at worst.

The slap against his ass stings but what is worse is the pain in his chest, debased and ruined by men whose face he has never ever gotten a glimpse at, whose name he does not even know.

"Boss will be pleased to know the bitch has finally known its place."

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this at midnight. My mind was like "Expand your horizon" and then I typed out this whole thing.


End file.
